A gas-insulated switching apparatus includes switches that each connect and disconnect a circuit by causing a movable contact and a fixed contact to make contact and separate with each other. Such switches include a grounding switch used for grounding a main circuit in equipment inspection. As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a movable contact on the grounding side is moved so as to come into contact with a fixed contact on the main circuit side to ground the main circuit. Before the movable contact is placed into contact with the fixed contact, the main circuit is supposed to be disconnected so that no voltage is applied to the fixed contact.